Amour parallèle
by Darkpokeminette
Summary: Kriss, une jeune lycéenne, se retrouve brutalement dans le monde des Pokémons ! que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi le monde des Pokémons et pas un autre ? Une grande aventure vas commencer pour elle et ses sentiments ! Du lemon dans les chapitres ultérieurs
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Monde ennuyeux

Nous sommes le 21 septembre,

Kriss, une jeune fille de 18 ans, un sac dans le dos revenant chez elle après le lycée.

Elle fait la bise à sa mère et monte dans sa chambre pour se reposer après l'école, étant donné que c'était vendredi soir, elle n'était pas obligée de faire ses devoirs et pouvait jouer tranquillement à la console. Son jeu préféré était Pokémon version noir même si tous ses Pokémons qu'elle avait eu depuis Perle était dans Pokémon X. Elle chérissait plus que tous ces monstres virtuels, elle savait qu'il n'existait pas mais ils faisaient presque partis de sa famille. Elle avait aussi deux figurines qui étaient N et un Gallame shiney qu'elle a aussi dans son jeu, elle n'avait pas de petit ami car elle était tombée amoureuse de N, elle avait même des posters de lui un peu partout dans sa chambre, elle pensait vraiment qu'à lui, plusieurs garçons s'étaient déjà confessés mais elle les repoussait car elle n'avait que N en tête.

Elle pensait : « si seule le monde des Pokémons était vrai, j'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir vivre avec mes chers Pokémons et aussi surtout pouvoir rencontrer N et lui dire à quel point je l'aime, mais bon tout çà n'est que virtuel mais je suis quand même contente que çà existe au moins »

Sa mère qui était dans la pièce à côté entendit sa fille et lui répondit par : « Tu sais, ma fille, tu devrais te déconnecter un peu des Pokémons, sa ta tellement pollué la tête que tu aime même une personne qui n'existe pas. Concentre toi plutôt sur ton bac que tu passera bientôt ! »

Kriss fit la tête à sa mère pendant toute la soirée à cause de sa réflexion qu'elle trouvait déplacé.

Quand elle alla dormir, elle se changea puis fit sa toilette et se coucha dans son lit. C'est d'ailleurs au moment où elle ferma les yeux qu'elle sentie l'atmosphère changer, elle les rouvris et même si elle avait peur du noir elle se sentait sereine, comme si toute ses peurs avait disparue. Sa chambre n'était pas dans le noir total et pouvait remarquer les silhouettes familières dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que ses posters et ses deux figurines avaient disparue, elle pensa que c'était sa tête qui lui jouait des tours donc elle se coucha de nouveau et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Monde Inconnu

Quand elle se réveilla vers midi, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa chambre avait changé et que tout les vêtements, feuilles et jouets qui était partout dans le sol avaient disparue, le temps qu'elle se réveille elle s'habilla en mettant les vêtements qui se trouvait sur la chaise de son bureau, c'était le première fois qu'elle les voyait mais elle se dis que çà doit être sa mère qui les a acheté et les a mis dans sa chambre. C'est au moment d'aller dans la salle d'eau qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus chez elle et que son corps aussi avait changé, elle cria très fort en appelant sa mère a l'aide en descendant les escaliers :

« MAMAN, MAMAN IL SE PASSE QUOI SÉRIEUX ON FAIT QUOI ICI ! »

Elle trébucha dans les escaliers, mais avant de tomber un gallame shiney apparut et la rattrapa tout en trébuchant avec elle, quand elle se releva elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le gallame rougissant, géné d'avoir été aussi près d'elle, dessus qu'elle ne le remarque pas il retourna dans sa pokéball et laissa Kriss avec l'autre personne.

« Voyons, ma chéri on n'est chers nous, qu'est-ce qui te prend, ta du faire un cauchemar, se n'est rien je suis là … »

Quand Kriss leva les yeux pour voir sa mère elle vit une personne complètement différente, mais qui lui était familière. Elle la repoussa violement et dit :

« MAIS T'ES QUI TOI ? … JE FAIS QUOI ICI … (elle regarda autour d'elle et compris qu'elle n'était effectivement pas cher elle mais chez l'héroïne de Pokémon version noir, elle était chers Touko, mais elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi la mère de l'héroïne l'appelait comme si elle était sa fille) … POURQUOI TU M'APPELLES COMME SI J'ÉTAIS TA FILLE, JE SUIS KRISS PAS TOUKO … et je fais quoi dans le monde des Pokémons ? »

« KRISS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS DE CRIER COMME ÇÀ ? ET C'EST QUI TOUKO, C'EST TOI MA FILLE … Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter les bêtises et aller à ton rendez vous maître de la ligue (qu'elle dit avec un clin d'œil) tu ne vas pas faire attendre se chers Monsieur Rochard hihihi »

« HEIN ? Qu'elle rendez vous ? et pourquoi tu m'appelle maitre ? Je ne comprend pas … »

« Voyons Kriss tu as déjà oubliez, tu as vaincu la Ligue et le maître d'Unys il y a une semaine, Maitre Rochard veux absolument connaître son nouveau collègue hihi (elle le dit avec un petit rire) et qui sait peut-être que j'aurai même des petits enfants venant de deux maitres (dit avec un sourire niai) … Bon maintenant prend tes 6 pokéballs et vole jusqu'à Ogoesse, il t'attend dans le café des champions de l'arène »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle sorti dehors et sortie ses six pokéballs pour savoir qu'elle équipe elle avait et apparut Keldeo, un prismillion fleuraison, un gallame shiney, une nymphalie, une haydaim et une déflaisan. Elle se rendit compte que tous ces Pokémons appartenaient à son équipe dans Pokémon X et ne put se retenir de leurs sauter dessus pour les câliner, elle se crut en plein rêve pouvoir enfin les toucher, les serrer dans ses bras. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle en pleurait, mais elle se rappela très rapidement qu'elle devait voir un certain Rochard, elle rappela donc tout ses Pokémons dans leurs pokéballs sauf déflaisan et volèrent jusqu'à Ogoesse.


End file.
